The trouble with being invincible
by Tennielover19
Summary: This is about the 74th annual hunger games. It is my first Fanfiction. It is from Cato's point of view. I hope you guys enjoy this!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters. I would like to but I don't

* * *

20, 19, 18, sweat was dripping down my face 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, I spotted everything I needed right in the center, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, Katniss had her eyes locked on a bow. Peeta kept shaking his head. What is wrong with lover boy? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin! I sprinted towards the cornucopia and grabbed a sword. It was all a blur. Clove had gotten a hold of a few throwing knives. She smiled as she killed a boy from district nine who was struggling over a backpack with Katniss. After killing any stragglers I calmed down a bit and walked int the cornucopia. The thing was huge and silver with large crates, swords, spears, knives, and backpacks inside. I looked around before stepping in. A little boy with curly brown hair was cowering behind a pile of crates. I smiled as he saw my reflection in the silver cornucopia. I swung my sword and the little boy crumpled to his knees. I laughed. Not my normal "that's funny" laugh, but a cruel, almost evil laugh that I couldn't recognize as my own. I watched as the boy's blood spread on the ground next to him.  
I heard a voice behind me,  
"Cato, there is no one left around the cornucopia. They are either dead, or they have run."  
"Thanks Clove," I said unfocused. What was wrong with me? This is supposed to be my time to shine, not to mope around like a weakling.  
I gathered the other careers.  
"Let's grab all the supplies we need, then head out and murder our 'starcrossed lovers'."  
There were a few cheers. What would my family think of me if I came back alive? Would they think of me as a murderous brute? Or their son that they loved and were proud of? Focus Cato, focus! I grabbed a backpack. It had a full water bottle, matches, a knife, rope, a thermos full of soup, and a compass. I picked up a spear and threw it around in my hands. There was no way we couldn't win this.  
After grabbing everything we needed, we headed into the forest to track down Katniss. You'll never guess who was standing there casualy like he was waiting for us.  
"Hey, Cato!"  
Clove whipped out her knives and held them to Peeta's neck.  
"Easy Clove."  
I pulled her aside,  
"He might be valuable to us. He helps us find Katniss, then we kill him, simple as that."  
She nodded her head in consent.  
"Come with us, you help us find Katniss and we'll spare your life."  
"Sure," he said uncertainly.  
We followed Peeta as he guided us though the forest. It was becoming dark when we saw smoke rising in the distance. Adrenaline raced through me. Maybe Katniss was idiotic enough to set a fire. No. Probably not. I didn't even know what sparked my obsession with getting her killed. Could it be the fact that she got a higher score than me? Or maybe it was that she had gotten so much publicity. I don't know. We raced towards the fire. It wasn't Katniss. It was a girl who barely had any supplies with her. I took my spear and thrust it into her stomach. She let out a piercing scream. Shivers raked through my body as the other careers laughed and stomped out her fire. Was I become one of them? Driven to insanity? We walked a little further and decided to make camp for the night. After eating a few apples I fell right asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was the first one up. Lying next to me was Glimmer. Her hair was in two long braids. They were golden in the morning sunlight. I gently pushed her away as I stood up. I heard a few noises and shook clove awake. Her dark hair parts to reveal her tired face.

"Get up sleepy head," I said mockingly.

Everyone got up and grabbed their stuff. Glimmer "accidently" dropped her bag I front of me and leaned over to get it. I looked away. Peeta suggested we tried looking by the water. I followed the short flop of blond hair through the woods and to the lake. The temperature was rising and far off in the distance we saw a streak of light that was undoubtedly a fire bolt. We heard a splash in the water and there she was. Their on fire was probably just on fire.

"There she is!" shouted Marvel.

We took off after her. Running through the woods, yelling and screaming as we chased down our enemy. We wanted to kill her. Why any person would want to kill another is a mystery, but I felt like an animal. I knew that in order to survive I needed to kill another person, and then another, until I was the last one standing.

Katniss began climbing a tree. Glimmer tried shooting arrows at Katniss, but she wasn't very good at it. Arrow after arrow missed the ascending Katniss Everdeen. I was sick of this. I began to climb the tree behind Katniss. I was getting close when I fell. I landed with a solid thunk. I wasn't hurt, but my ego was.

"Let's make camp. She can't stay up there forever," said Peeta.

"Fine," I said.

Katniss had roped herself onto the tree above, and appeared to fall fast asleep. I stayed up for a bit, but finally I managed to close my eyes and fall asleep.

I woke up to the sound of bees. Golden wasps were everywhere and attacking everyone. I got up, grabbed my bags and ran to the water. I dove in and escaped the wasps. After most of the bees had lost interest in me, I headed back to the tree Katniss was in. I caught a glimps of Katniss running off in the distance. Infringing of me stood Peeta. Lucky for him, I was stung by one of those pesky wasps, and my vision became blurry. I swung at him with my sword and felt it break through skin. I staggered away as the hallucinations got worse. I noticed Glimmer was dead and her bow was gone. Katniss must of taken it. I made it back to the group.

"Cato, we have to kill her NOW!" Shouted Clove, who had a few bees stings herself.

"Calm down," said an irritated Marvel.

"Let's head back to the cornucopia and gather our supplies," I said walking back towards the center.


	3. Chapter 3

**A quick author note, does anyone have any ideas for me? I would love to hear your oppinions.**

* * *

The other careers and I made it back to the cornucopia. I stood there looking over the area. There was nothing interesting to be seen. I put Marvel on watch duty. The guy was falling apart since Glimmer died.

"Clove, let's start digging up the land mines underneath the podiums. Kid from district three, you start gathering anything that is useful."

We set to work. While I methodically dug out the mines I thought of Katniss. Her brown braid disappearing into the trees. That blond haired bread boy declares his love for her and she suddenly loves him. I knew the truth. She hates him. This was just a game. I pictured her watching us from a distance, plotting. She would come and try to get supplies, but no. I was going to lay a trap.

Clove and I placed the land mines around the pile of supplies. We sat admiring our work. Marvel started shouting.

"There's smoke in the distance!"

I looked around frantically scanning the area. Katniss could be anywhere. I didn't let my feelings get in the way of me trying to kill her. I hefted my spear into my hand. My maroon windbreaker was starting to get slightly annoying. Clove, Marvel, and I decided we were going to chase down the fire.

"You, stay here," I commanded the boy from three.

We set off after the fire. We pushed through the woods looking for the source of the fire. We felt that we were almost at the source when another one appeared. I started to get frustrated. Was this one of Katniss' little trick's? If she was behind this there is only one thing that was going to happen. I sent Marvel to chase the fire setter and Clove and I headed back to the center. We rushed through the woods, pushing aside branches, jumping over logs. We made it to the edge of the woods and to the cornucopia. I saw the girl from five, the one that is being called foxface sprinting far off in the distance. A silver arrow buzzed through the air and cut open a bag of apples on the side of the supply pile. I watched as a large explosion set off as the apples hit the land mines. When I found Katniss, she was going to get it. Cato, stop yourself. She is just trying to survive.


	4. Chapter 4

I was furious. Clove was nudging me into trying to get Katniss now. I shook her off. I was going to toy with Katniss a little longer. I could almost smell her. She smelled of woods and game. I tried to forget about her. Who should I be mad at? The boy from three. I stormed across the ashes of our supplies and yelled at the boy.

"What is wrong with you? How do you let the girl from five take our supplies, then let someone else BLOW IT UP?"

Before he replied I felt as if I was possesed. I just wanted to get this stupid game over with. I walked up to the boy and pulled his neck forward. I heard it snap and he went limp in my hands. I dropped his body and threw it to the side.

"Clove, help me find anything we can keep."

We salvaged some food and weapons. Unfortunately, there wasn't many useful things. I kicked the ground. These games were getting on my nerves. Clove was trying to comfort me.

"Don't worry Cato, one of us will win these games and be happy!"

"Clove, these games are turning us into monsters."

We heard a male scream from the distance. Clove and I looked at each other,

"Marvel," we said.

We raced through the trees trying to find him. After hours of searching we finally gave up. We heard the sound of the speaker.

"Attention tributes. Attention. The regulations acquiring a single victor has been suspended. From now on, two victors may be crowned if both originate from the same district. This will be the only announcement."

Clove smiled at me.

"Cato, we can win this together!"

I nodded in consent. I wasn't focused on winning with Clove. I decided my ultimate goal is being the last one standing. If I don't win. I want Katniss to be the one who kills me. She may never see that I have any feelings, none the less feelings for her. That night while Clove and I were about to fall asleep I looked at the sky. The national anthem of Panem played and the fallen tributes were shown. Rue, the boy from three, and Marvel's faces were projected. I felt no guilt anymore for killing the boy from three. This fight was personal.


	5. Chapter 5

Clove and I spent the next few days camped out in the woods. our supplies were quickly diminishing of and I was getting sick of waiting.

" Attention, tributes. Attention. Commencing at sunrise, there will be a feast tomorrow at the Cornucopia. This will be no ordinary occasion, each of you need something desperately and we plan to be generous hosts."

Clove and I looked at each other. We needed food. Now. Clove and I made a deal. She would go get the supplies and I would be waiting not too far away. Clove left and I allowed my mind to wander. I imagined what life would be like with Katniss. Her delicate and well trained hands. Her large brown eyes. She made a good impression on me. The girl on fire. She was truly mesmerizing. I cleared my mind. Cato, you need to win these games. I thought to myself. In the distance I heard Clove screaming my name. I grabbed my spear and my sword and raced to the middle. Clove was dead, and everyone else was gone. Underneath a red stain on the cornucopia's silver surface was the bloodied body of Clove.

I sat there for a while. Pondering things. Things that don't matter anymore. Clove, my life, anything really. This was just for entertainment. I wondered if this was something Katniss would do. Murder Clove. Probably not. From what I've seen, she is better with a bow than a rock. I spotted a silvery parcel floating through the sky attached to a parachute. I waited for it to land and grabbed it. It had a body suit in it. Attached was a letter reading, "Cato, you can't be hurt wearing this, go get yourself a kill.". I put on the suit. It was made out of a stretchy fabric. I ran my sword tip over it. I felt nothing. Maybe I could be invincible. Maybe I could beat Katniss.

There weren't very many tributes left. I ran the list through my head. Thresh, Katniss, Peeta, Foxface, and me. I decided to try looking through the wheat field next to the cornucopia. Taking my sword in hand, I walked into the field. I heard a movement ahead of me. I spotted Thresh. He swung at me with a knife, it made contact but it didn't hurt my skin. I grinned at him. I hefted my sword and took off his head with one fluid motion. The cannon sounded and I admired my handy work. Another tribute dead, three more to go.

**It was late in the day when I heard the cannon again. I thought of Katniss. Was she still alive? Or was that cannon for her? The sky began to darken. This is their grand finally. **


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a growl to my right. Standing in front of me was a large doglike creature. The one standing in front of me had reddish hair, almost the same color as the small boy I killed in the cornucopia. This was their plan. Make mutations of all the people that have been killed. The creature stood circling around me. I heard the sounds of a second one approaching and I bolted. I ran as fast as I could towards the cornucopia. A twig scratched me above the eye. I kept running. A mutation appeared in front of me and swiped at my face. It made a gash on my neck. I kept running. I saw Katniss and Peeta ahead.  
"Run!" I yelled at the two of them.  
They looked back puzzled.  
"Run!"  
I sprinted past them. I guess Katniss saw the mutations behind me and started to run. Peeta's leg was still hurt from where I had cut him. He was having trouble running. Good. He doesn't deserve to survive. The weakling has been using Katniss to stay alive. She should've just left him to rot. The cornucopia came into sight. I ran as fast as I could. Katniss was obviously having trouble deciding if she should leave Peeta behind. I launched myself on to the cornucopia and watched as Katniss pushed Peeta on. As Katniss was climbing up I lowered myself onto the side. I wasn't going down without a fight. Katniss made it up. I waited for the right moment. Peeta stumbled towards the side. I sprang up and held him in a choke hold. There was no way I could win this. I would have to hope Katniss wouldn't see a murderous maniac, but a guy trying to stay alive and represent his district. Katniss turned around and focused an arrow at my head. Something snapped inside me. She could never love me.


	7. Chapter 7

I am sure Katniss will say this another way, but what do I care?

"Katniss, you know if you shoot me we both go down."

I felt Peeta trying to struggle and I pushed down harder on his neck. Katniss kept her bow trained on me.

"I could still do this. I can still win the hunger games."

I probably looked and sounded like a crazy person. A mutation that reminded me of Thresh was trying to bite my leg. I looked down and saw that Peeta had drawn an X on my hand. Was the guy crazy? Right when I was about to figure out what it meant, an arrow went buzzing right into my hand. I shrieked in pain and released Peeta. I lost my footing and fell onto the ground below. As I fell I saw Katniss' face peering over the edge. I smiled at her.

"I want you to know that I lo-"

A mutation bit my leg and began ripping my protective suit apart. Shrieks and cries were all I could hear. They were probably mine, but I didn't care. Mutations continued to rip away at the suit. All I could think about was Katniss. How she looked me right in the eye and shot me. Shot me to save Peeta. They will probably go on to win. She may not remember I ever existed after a few years. The mutations had stripped away the suit and were starting to bite at my legs. I looked down and saw the raw exposed flesh. I cringed and screamed as the mutations took their time. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, an arrow was fired. I blacked out.

* * *

**The End! I hope you all enjoyed! If you want another hunger games fanfic please tell me! I am going to begin a Percy Jackson fanfic. If you have any ideas or recomendations just tell me. **


	8. more

want more of this story or another one simillar? right a review! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
